The present invention relates to sinks which can provide a cooking capability. More particularly, it relates to cooking sinks with improved control features that are compactly arranged.
It is known to provide sinks with cooking capabilities such as a hot plate placed adjacent to a sink basin. It is also known to provide a kitchen counter top with a section that receives a built-in steamer with a drain that is connectable to kitchen plumbing.
Although the prior art teaches various types of sinks with basins and cooking capabilities, there is not currently available a kitchen sink with a cooking chamber wherein the controls are conveniently and compactly positioned.